This invention relates to exoskeletal structures, particularly shelters such as transit shelters.
Shelter accommodation of transit passengers for rail and bus systems should achieve several things, namely, protection from inclement weather, excellent visibility into and out of the shelter, simple access and egress capability and aesthetic appeal, to encourage transit usage. Some of these features are provided by the units depicted in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,776, which units have been installed and favorably received. However, the construction of such units requires special individually formed components, typically of wood.